The Hand Holding Achievement
by Agdaelweasley
Summary: They suddenly are holding hands at the movies. How did that happen?. A possible explanation with a little salt in it.


**Hello. I know you are going to think I am crazy because I haven´t finished The Pon Farr Epiphany, I am going to finish it, I assure you. However this plot bunny was really making me crazy, I thought it wasn´t going to let me be until I write it, so I am taking it out of my system. It isn´t even beta read, so I apologize for any typo or mistake. I liked a lot that now Sheldon is holding hands with his girlfriend, even if he does it begrudgingly LOL. But how did they got there. A possible explanation here. Please review, any commentaries will be highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: TBBT belongs to Bill Prady and Chuck Lorre. I only own my obsession about Shamy.**

**The Hand Holding Achievement**

She had never realized how a beautiful city Pasadena was. Amy felt exhilarating. She was trying to keep a straight face but it was just impossible. She kept grinning like a child having a delicious candy.

She turned slightly and saw his boyfriend´s profile. He was looking straight to the front, his hands on his lap. He seemed relaxed. Amy couldn´t help but notice how handsome he looked tonight. He was always handsome, undoubtedly, but he looked dashing with that jacket, like a grown man.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by Sheldon´s voice –"Amy, I must request from you to slow down. I think you are driving far too fast for our own safety"—she rolled her eyes at his commentary and answered him—" Sheldon, I am not driving too fast, I assure you, I know perfectly well the speed limit at Pasadena, so calm down please".

-"mmmhhh"—Sheldon made a characteristic sound meaning her words didn´t convince him at all—"Excuse me, but I feel obligated to remember you Amy, that you are currently intoxicated after the inappropriate amount of champagne you had at the restaurant. Therefore, it would be just wiser of you to drive slower than normal, so as to ensure our safety. You know, statistics point out the risk of car accident increases with intoxicated drivers. I just don't want us to become a number". He finished his lecture beaming apologetically at her.

Amy breathed deeply and tried not to roll her eyes at him. They had a red light and she turned to face him—I am not seriously affected by the champagne, Sheldon. Now I can hold my liquor better, "girl nights" with Penny have thought me so.

-"I am sure you have learned that and a couple more things from that freeloader"—Sheldon muttered under his breath, contempt in his voice.

-"Now Sheldon, I must insist on you to stop talking ill about my bestie. She is a goddess and the best friend I have ever had. She even offered helping me prepare for tonight . It´s not her fault that you didn´t notice anything about my look nor that you are always trying to avoid physical contact between us". Her voice was calmed, she was not really angry, not after what he just told her at the restaurant.

-Excuse me?—His voice was slightly high pitched—"I am seriously baffled as to why should you compare Penny to a deity and then imply that you are inferior to her, not to mention your reference about me ignoring you. Are you suggesting that I offended you in some other way than inviting Raj to our date?. Because FYI, although I maintain that I didn´t strictly violate our agreement (there was a loophole!). I realize it was not the better decision inviting him". He pouted a little as he finished talking.

-_Oh, look at him, doesn´t he look like a little, sad, sexy toddler_—Her thoughts were then interrupted by a loud horn. They had green light now. She jumped a little and kept driving to his apartment building

—"That´s okay Sheldon, I am not mad at you, I am merely stating that Penny is the kind of girl anyone would like to be and she has been such a good friend to me. About or date, I suggest we keep in mind the good things. However, I would like to propose a revision of our agreement so as to avoid this kind of loopholes in the future".

She saw him twitching his face and fidgeting uncomfortably on the car sit, but he didn´t answered. Instead he looked out of his window while saying-"Amy, I must remind you I can´t go to my apartment right now. Leonard asked me to stay out until eleven o´clock. He wanted to be alone with Penny. Since they have had a lot of issues recently, he pretended to have a long talk with her".

-"Oh"…-Amy forgot completely about what he told her when she picked him up earlier. She had been so nervous about date night.

Sheldon rolled his eyes in derision as he snorted a little—"there you have an example of how intercourse can affect a man´s mind. Leonard´s decision of proposing during coitus proved to be a fatal one. He is just a man after all, a smart one, but he allowed himself to become a slave of his baser urgencies and look what it got him". Sheldon shook his head sadly.

Amy didn´t tell Sheldon that her bestie had suspected about Leonard´s intentions regarding that night and she had asked Amy to drive Sheldon back at his apartment as soon as possible after their date. She really loved her bestie, but the opportunity of having Sheldon, alone, at her apartment was too much for Amy_—Sorry, bestie, but I must push forward, I only got four more years, and Sheldon is still at fail risk—_She turned to face his boyfriend and answered him—"You are right Sheldon, I apologize, I have no eidetic memory like you. Since it´s only 9 o´clock, I will be happy to invite you a night cap at my place, we could watch that delightful documentary about koalas and then I can drive you back to your apartment".

-"Apologize accepted Amy. That sounds quite fun". He beamed to her.

Less than 20 minutes after that, they were sitting comfortably and drinking yoohoo while watching a koala´s documentary at Amy´s place.

Amy took a look at him, feeling amazed at the way his dress shirt made him look more handsome by the second. Drat!, drinking the entire bottle of champagne hadn´t been her better idea. She started to feel slightly hot and open her upper button again, shifting slightly on her spot.

Sheldon turned to look at her and asked out of concern—"Amy, is anything wrong?, you look a little flushed. I hope you are not going to end up throwing up like that other time you got intoxicated. I wouldn´t like leave you sleeping on your bathroom floor. It is highly unhygienic, even if you are as careful as I know you are about your home hygiene"

Amy, suddenly felt like ice cream melting at the sight of that innocent yet sexy blue eyes looking at her, genuinely concerned about her well being—_How could I thought he doesn´t care about me?—_She felt then the urge of kissing him, deeply, desperately.

-"Well, I certainly would like to repeat something I did at that time"—She looked at him with a smirk and narrowing her eyes, focusing her stare at his lips. Her hand went to her hair and started twisting a soft strand of it while watching her scared looking boyfriend as if he was a delicious dessert she must have.—" I just had dessert at the restaurant but I could cope with a little more sugar".

-"Amy, what are you doing?"—his voice was shaking and he started to panic. He remembered her gesture as the opening for their first kiss. –_Is she going to kiss me again?. Dear Lord, I hope I am wrong. _However he started to feel something like thrilling at the very thought of her lips on his. He had worked very hard with kolinahr to suppress the feelings she had provoked with that first kiss. The perspective of repeting the experience was both enthralling and horrifying.

-" I hope you are not going to put up a fight. After all this is our date night and you just quoted Spiderman for me. I haven´t watched that movie, of course, but I suppose Spiderman gave more to his girl than sweet words, am I wrong Dr. Cooper?—She kept twirling her hair while staring at him.

Sheldon felt faint but responded quickly—"Amy Farrah Fowler, I am baffled as to why are you acting like this right now. You demanded for me to say something meaningful and from the heart and I did it—He breathed deeply to control his heartbeats—"I think you are highly intoxicated and I think I have better go home now, so I will call Leonard"—He reached for his cell phone.

-That´s all right Sheldon, you forget that you can´t make Leonard come and take you home. He asked you to leave him alone, remember?.—She shifted in her spot and sited up tight with her hands in her lap.—" I suppose you are right about my intoxicated condition, even if it´s not that bad. You don´t have to run away just now. I just need some time to cool of and I can drive you home"—Her voice was cold now and she had a dead pan expression. Her eyes were full with something he couldn´t very well define. If he would dare he would say it was disappointment. She suddenly looked grey and sad.

Sheldon felt a dull pain in his chest. -_She looked so beautiful just moments ago, and now she looks so different—_before he could stop himself he said—"I propose cuddling as a closure for our second anniversary date night"—He bit his lip and felt his heart jumping at his throat.

There was a raw fight in his mind—_What on earth are you doing Cooper?, _his inner voice was full with contentment.But then other calmed inner voice answered_: I don´t want her to get angry at me again. I almost had an aneurism when she said she would leave me. Besides this is date night and I was supposed to engage in casual physical contact that an observant strange could easily mistake as intimacy. This is just cuddling, I have done it before and it is better than kissing, no doubt.—_He looked at Amy and was really happy to see her smiling again.

-"I think your proposal is acceptable Sheldon"—She smiled shyly at him, while taking a closer spot to him and leaning forward with her arms wide open, ready to hug him.

Sheldon extended his arms awkwardly and shifted in his spot so as to accommodate her in his arms.—Good Lord, how can she be a vixen one moment and then look like an innocent child—She found her place in his arms and they were over the sofa. He wrapped her body with both arms and he could smell her hair and feel it tickling his chin. He used his hand to put her hair down from his face and caressed lightly her head while doing it. Her hair was so soft and shiny. He remembered his dream about her dandruff and her pale shoulders_.—Now get a grip, Cooper!, stop thinking about that nonsense, you are not a hippie, remember?—_He placed his hand over her arm and started practicing kolinahr to suppress the unwelcomed feelings her closeness was eliciting in him. Then he heard her calling him and turned down to face her.

-"Sheldon…"—She turned her face up and was blinking at him with a strange expression in her face—"I just want to state one more time that second base is right there"—She started blushing while saying that and rapidly looked down again, resting her head against his shoulder, as if she was hiding from his cold stare.

Sheldon sighed and patted her arms apologetically, he didn´t want her to feel rejected, but he had to be clear now-"Amy, I am convinced that a relationship of the mind like ours is the only way evolved beings as our selves are to be pair bounded in a sound relationship".—He could feel her body go tenser and tenser and she looked up again, facing him with a tight lipped smile.

-"I realize Sheldon that you are very attracted by my mind…sadly, it is trapped in my body and my body has its own thoughts"—She sighed and kept going—"I am aware that my body isn´t at all as appealing as I would like it to be. I suppose that isn´t making easier for you to want to change your ideas about physical intimacy having me as your girlfriend"—She kept talking, more like babbling, apparently she was really intoxicated. She couldn´t help, she felt vulnerable right now. Maybe just saying it out loud would make her feel better. She looked down again and jumped a little when she felt his hands around her arms, squeezing a little too tight.

-"Really, Amy?"—His voice was low and angry and she looked up at him again, surprised—"I don't recognize you. You are such a brilliant woman, I can´t believe my own ears. I won´t have you saying so much nonsense—He was really angry and his eyes were sparkling at her-I am with you because you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. Your physique wasn´t important at first, I accept it. But if you are saying that I don´t want to engage in physical contact with you because you are not attractive to me, then I must say that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard"—He breathed deeply. He stared down at her. She was so close, and her lips were parted, inviting. He felt a little light headed. All of a sudden he felt just like at the rocket launching, he felt the unbearable urgency to touch her, to feel her.

-"Sheldon I…"—Amy´s words were drowned by his lips crushing clumsily against hers. One of his hands went to her waist and the other buried itself under her hair, pulling her towards him. He just pressed his lips on her parted lips. He really didn´t know about kissing, except in theory, and it was difficult thinking clearly while feeling her wet and soft lips against his.

He pulled away briefly, as though uncertain whether to continue. His eyes were sparkling more than never although they seemed darker than normal, and he was panting slightly.

Amy thought he looked dashing. She could tell from the look in his face that he was thinking right now about stopping this and she was not going to allow it. She didn't care for propriety. She wanted the drug of Sheldon's mouth. She put her hands on his face, marveling at the lines and angles of it, the hint of scruff on his cheeks, and pulled him down to kiss him this time.

The kiss was firmer. Sheldon's hands moved into her waist, and he shifted himself slightly to pull her closer. He felt her part her lips against his, and shivered in anticipation as he copied her. They hadn't kissed like this before, every previous kiss had been so soft and sweet and almost chaste because of Sheldon´s antics.

She did it again, dragging his mouth open with hers. Sheldon was feeling oddly out of his body, as if floating. The sensations were overwhelming. He never thought it would feel like this. He wanted to feel more and tried to be closer to her, feeling her upper body crushing against his chest.

Amy was in heaven. He was kissing her back and when he pulled her closer to his body she couldn´t help but let out a strangled moan against his lips. Then she felt the soft, light flick of his tongue against hers, and she thought she might die.

Sheldon pulled away briefly, looking for air. Their breathings mixed, and their eyes met, watching at his darkened eyes she felt a little dizzy. Before she could say anything he kissed her that way again, slowly, as though mapping her mouth with his own. The pleasure of it, the sheer pleasure of being kissed like this, by him…nothing had ever come close to it. Her whole body was tingling so much she wondered how she could sit still. She pressed her tongue against his a bit harder, but not too much, and he imitated her, and then he heard a little sound in his throat, a pleading sort of sound that ought to have made him feel a bit scandalized, but didn't. Nothing had ever felt this deep, this pure and feral all at once. It suddenly occurred to her that he wasn´t liying when he said he excelled at everything he tried, he really did. He was proving to be a great kisser.

The thought made her giggle against Sheldon's mouth, and he pulled back abruptly.

-"What?"- he asked, his eyes slightly unfocused, his face flushed, his lips pink.

-"Nothing"- Amy said quickly, putting her hands on his face. It would never do to mock him in a moment like this. She regretted her silly giggles and missed his lips on hers so she asked him—"Kiss me again, Sheldon"

She felt him pull her closer, and she responded in kind, wanting suddenly to melt into him. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and it should have hurt, but it didn't. And still there was an ache inside her, a yearning, a dull ache that spread through her whole body and anchored itself at the south of her belly button.

Sheldon was feeling very hot. He felt her soft breasts crushed against him and he wanted so badly to kiss her again, to indulge on his urgencies and let himself lost between her arms. A sudden ache in his body pushed him to her, his body was pulsing everywhere but the sensation was starting to pool below his belt. He felt tension building up between his thighs and that made him jump. He pulled away abruptly, panting.

-"We have to stop…" he gasped. He disentangled from her gently and sit down up tight, his hands on his knees. He struggled for remain calmed, but his reddened face and his heavy breathing was accusing him.

-"Al right"—said Amy, taking her place on the couch again, trying to fix her hair while watching him from under her lashes. She was really flushed too and her skirt was a little disheveled. She fixed herself hurriedly while attempting to control her breathing and her crazed heart.

They remained silent for some time. This wasn´t an uncomfortable silence though, they were just cooling off, literally.

Surprisingly enough, Sheldon spoke first. –"Amy, I must say that I am surprised at how things happened right now. I had never felt like this before"—His voice was firm but his hands were fidgeting in his lap—"I find the idea of exploring this new interaction between us tempting, but still, I think we should take it cautiously. Clearly our endocrine system is behind this and we are too evolved to let our animal impulses make us rush into chaos".—He cleared his throat and continued—"I wouldn´t like for us to loss focus on our respective fields. As you know I have been dreaming about a Nobel prize my whole life. I have never been one to deal with feelings and emotions. What I told you at the restaurant was the truth, I don´t know how I fell when I am with you. I just know I don´t want to be without you—He stared at her deeply and she felt like her heart was going to burst—I don´t want to lose you, but then I am not sure I am the man you need. I am afraid I am not a good boyfriend material.—He looked down at his hands.

Amy took his hands on hers. She pressed on them until he met her eyes.—"That is OK Sheldon, I am new at this too. I know it´s not easy for you and I am willing to wait for you to go forward". They smiled to each other and she let go of him and straightened herself.

Sheldon looked at his pocket watch and exclaimed briskly—"Now, is almost eleven o´clock. Would you mind driving me home?. I should expect Leonard and Penny finished their drama by now and I could be able to get some rest. Hopefully they fixed their problems and went with their loudly amorous activities to Penny´s".

Amy rolled her eyes at him—_you can always count on Sheldon Cooper as a buzz killer_—She felt amused and amazed at how fast he had returned to his antics. She still felt a little dizzy after their "amorous activities".

She stood up, put on her coat and took her car keys and her purse. Amy felt like tempting his luck again. -"Proposal: We should rewrite the hand holding clause of the Relationship Agreement, so we could hold hands under regulated circumstances, such as at the movies or on date night. Then we agree that there won´t be another amendment in other six months. I think that would allow us to continue forward at a suitable pace for both".—She said so in her business like tone, smiling earnestly to him.

Sheldon beamed to her, but answered—"Well, I shall send you a copy of the amendment and you should sign it and give it to me on Friday night". He was going to write it himself, of course, he was not that crazy that he would lose control over the Agreement. He stood up and smiled to her smugly. –"and remember, you can always hire a lawyer".

-_As a matter of fact, I should consider it_—Amy thought while opening the door with a big smile in her face. She never noticed how beautiful her building hallway was until now.

**Yes you should girl LOL!**

**Well, that´s all. This is my first one shot and I hope it wasn´t that bad, thanks for reading. I hope I can soon update on my other Fic. **


End file.
